1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to intermittent motion imprinters and particularly to holder constructions for the head shaft and shuttle of intermittent motion transfer tape imprinters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intermittent motion transfer tape imprinters commonly have a reciprocating heated marker head with raised printing indicia pressing a heat sensitive pigmented tape or foil against the product to be printed as the product passes over an anvil. The head must be moved out of contact with the tape except during the imprinting operation. This requires a relatively large stroke of movement toward and away from the anvil relative to the thickness of the transfer tape, and this movement must be free from sway or any movement other than directly toward and away from the anvil in order to provide smear-free prints. Since the pigment of the tape acted on by the raised indicia of the heat is entirely transferred to the product, any restrike of that area of the transfer tape results in an incomplete print and it is, therefore, necessary to completely advance the tape between each strike. Ideally, the tape advancement is achieved on the retracting stroke of the marker head.
To allow for quick replacement of the transfer tape, tape cassettes have been provided for quick attachment to and removal from the imprinter.
Linkages and tape drive mechanisms have been provided for imprinters to reciprocate the marker head and to advance the tape, examples of which are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,520 and 4,160,410. The copending application of James L. Shenoha, Ser. No. 158,632, filed June 11, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,436, issued Feb. 5, 1983, assigned to the assignee of this application also discloses and claims a marker head and tape drive marketed by the assignee.
The prior known linkages and drive mechanisms were somewhat bulky and complicated, and since it is very desirable to provide small compact imprinters occupying relatively little space on production machinery, it would be an improvement in the art to simplify and reduce the size of the linkages and drive mechanisms, especially in the area of the holders for a reciprocal shuttle driving the head and tape advance mechanism.